Cherry
by MissSquibler
Summary: SakuxSaso She was supposed to be on a trip to the sand and he was supposed to be dead. What happens when he finds her lost in the desert wounded? My First fanfic! Reveiw please. not good at summaries. oneshot!


_**Cherry**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner sakura**

"Talking"

'_I HATE SAND!'_ Sakura thought letting a groan escape her lips. A day before Tsunade had assigned her a mission to go and help out the sand village hospital. Now she was stuck in a sand storm all alone. **'CHA! When we get back I never want to see another grain of sand again!'** her inner self screamed. She agreed on that. She took a look around and realized… she Sakura Haruno was lost. Falling to her legs she let out a scream of frustration.

After a while of resting she got up and saw a figure walking toward her. Grabbing a kunai she got ready for anything. As the figure approached she couldn't tell who it was due to the fact he/she was wearing a cloak with the hood up. "Are you lost?" the person asked, know she knew it was a guy by the voice. "Um…sorta." She responded putting her guard down slightly. "Follow me." He said walking away from her. _'What the hell why would I follow him?' _she thought. "Do you want to die in the middle of nowhere or trust me?" he said cutting her short with her debate with herself. Grumbling she uttered. "Fine." And followed the cloaked person.

The two walked in silence, both in their own thoughts. _'What is he plan-'_her thoughts were interrupted again when she felt a pain go through her body. She hadn't eaten or slept for a day and a half and had an untreated gash in her leg from a rouge ninja. She waited for a sandy impact when she fell instead she felt a pair of arms catches her.

Waking up she remembered the events of before and jolted up, when she did a huge pain went through her leg. "ACK!" she screamed in pain, making something fall to the ground. "You should be careful, especially with that leg of your just healing." Came a voice that sounded very familiar. Turning her head she saw someone that should've been dead. Her eyes widened, "S-sasori…!" she said voice hardly above a whisper. _'H-he should be dead me and lady Chiyo…. We defeated him.'_ She thought starring at Sasori, who should be dead. He looked different he didn't look like a puppet anymore, he looked… human? **'CHA! A Hot human at that!' ** Her inner screamed making Sakura blush. '_What he's the enemy!' _**'So? He's hot admit it.' **_'…'_ '**'HA! I knew it! You like him.' **Sasori grew amused watching the pink haired kunoichi argue with herself, he let out a small chuckle breaking her from her thoughts. "What's so funny?" she asked angered that her inner won their little argument. Sasori walked over to her. Making her freeze on spot. "You look so cute when you argue with yourself do you know that Cherry? He said smirking making her blush furiously. '_Stop blushing baka!' _she screamed in her head. When he reached her he crouched down so he was eye level with her. "How are you alive? Me and Lady Chiyo kill-"she couldn't finish cause Sasori put his finger to her lips, his face a few centimeters from her own. "You killed a clone a very special one that wouldn't disappear with just a hit. After that battle I decided to find a justu where I could become human once more." He said watching her every move. _'That explains it….. But does he want revenge on me?'_ she was confused. He saw this and smirked, "Don't worry Cherry I'm not going to kill you or turn you into a puppet, your too beautiful for that a whole new type of beauty" he said carenessing her cheek with his thumb. She was totally shocked now. "T-then what d-do u want from m-"she was cut off when Sasori crashed his lips onto hers. **'CHA! Omg He's kissing us!' **her inner screamed pumping her fist in the air Naruto style.Finally she gave into the kiss and kissed back. He smirked she tasted like cherries sweet and soft. He pulled her closer careful of her leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he put arms around her waist. They both hated the moment they had to brake for air. He played with her hair smirking at her. "I love you my cherry." He whispered. She smiled, "I-I love you too..." she whispered back and kissed him with all her passion she had. Immediately he kissed back with the same or even more passion..


End file.
